


[Fanart] Y-yes, sir!

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fanart, German WW1 Uniform, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketching sterek as German soldier. I love the uniforms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Y-yes, sir!

[](http://imgur.com/ICJoe1X)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I decide to open sketch commission. I need some money because college has started and i can't work part time because no place in my town accept full time college student :( . If you interested, i can do some comic commish too ^^  
> [Here the info ](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com/post/61012641020/mizore-sketch-commission-info-sketch-bust). All your help is very appreciated (╯3╰)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Corporal Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005325) by [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin)




End file.
